


Out with a bang

by Purplesherbetlightsaber



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Angst, But Not Much, I REGRET NOTHING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesherbetlightsaber/pseuds/Purplesherbetlightsaber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We knew we wouldn't go back, we all knew before we signed up. Even if we did win there was no way back, no way home. We were stranded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out with a bang

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I would really appreciate any criticism you have.

There we were, just standing there, trying not to break. Tony was in hysterics, laughing his head off, mumbling something about how he never thought it would be like this, Steve is staring into the distance, Bruce is trying to process it all, shaking his head every two seconds. Thor is looking around quizzically, still not believing that there is more to his realm then just Asgard. Clint and I are glaring into space, neither of our's training covered this. Even Loki was shaking out of fear of what lay ahead, haunting from the shadows. The only reason we allowed him to come with us was because he had been here before. 

We knew we wouldn't go back, we all knew before we signed up. Even if we did win there was no way back, no way home. We were stranded.   
"Up ahead, that's where his strong hold is," States Loki, fear clearly defined in his voice. Steve nods and leads the group up the slope. I reach out and grab Loki's wrist,   
"If you even think about doubled crossing us, I, personally, will kill you," I whisper so only he can hear me. Loki yanks his arm out of my grip and follows the others.

As I make my way back to the group Clint stops to wait for me. I look over at him and we share the same small, sad smile. The smile of understanding. As we near the top I start to feel his presence, the ever-looming shadow.


End file.
